inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Godai Shingo
(Forward) |number= 10 |element= Earth |team= Dragonlink |seiyuu= Konno Jun |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 042 (GO)}} Godai Shingo ( ) is a forward of Dragonlink. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"The heir to an ancient and noble family. Takes pride in his lineage."'' Appearance Like all the members of his team, apart for Yamato, he has white hair. He also has dark skin and brown eyes. Plot Anime He along with his team, Dragonlink, played against Raimon in the second half of the Holy Road's final, in the Amano Mikado Stadium, in episode 42. He used his keshin, Seiei Hei Pawn W, along with the rest of the forwards to stop Nishiki Ryouma from advancing through the field. In episode 43, he used his keshin again along with all the team. After Seijou shot the ball and praised Sangoku as he had deflected the shoot, Godai says that the hell has only started and made a keshin shoot which destructed Sangoku's Fence of Gaia but didn't score. As Raimon's goalkeeper leaves the field over a litter after blocked Mito's shoot, he says that it wasn't for nothing that Raimon reached the finals. Later, he used it again to score but his keshin shoot was stopped by Shinsuke's Majin The Hand. In episode 44, he used his keshin another time to steal the ball from Tenma, but failed to. Later, his keshin was beaten by Kariya's Hunter's Net. At the end of the match, Dragonlink lost 5-4. Game He was first seen in one of the trailers of the GO game. He made a shoot which destroyed the field and scored a goal to Dragonlink. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Godai, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the taisen route. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Gotou Yukai *'Item': Fifth Sector no Tamashii (フィフスセクターの魂, randomly dropped from Dragonlink at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Player': Shiniga *'Item': Ikoku no Misanga (いこくのミサンガ) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 6320 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Godai, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the taisen route. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Huge Ryuu no Gekirin (巨大竜の逆鱗, randomly dropped from Evolutions at Tochan's taisen route) *'Topic': Nobility of a Nobleman (貴族のたしなみの話題, obtained in the France era) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Godai, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Huge Ryuu no Gekirin (巨大竜の逆鱗, randomly dropped from Yamatodamashii (大和魂) at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Photo': Family Photo Frame (家族の写真立ての写真, taken in room 201 in Kogarashi Manor) *'Topic': Own Commitment (独自のこだわりの話題, obtained at Shindou's mansion) *'Topic': Parents (両親の話題, obtained outside Raimon's gym) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Legend Gate, Raimon VS Dragonlink * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Checkmates B' *'HR Aces' *'Last Rival' *'Next Japan' *'Shine Thousand' *'Zero Extreme' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Climbs' *'Strikers' Trivia *In the Chrono Stone game, when Mixi Maxing Endou with Someoka, his model is used. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Keshin users Category:SEEDs Category:Galaxy characters